Boxing the Stars
by AbayJ
Summary: When Johnny life begins to fall apart, one person is there to help save him. But how much will it cost her to do so?
1. Prolouge  Dark Blue

**Title**: Boxing the Stars  
><strong>Author<strong>: AbayJ  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I own nada! The characters belong to ABC Daytime and song belongs to Jack Mannequin.  
><strong>Rating<strong>: M (Language, violence, and sexual situations.)  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Romance/Drama/Angst/Adventure  
><strong>Fandom(s)<strong>: General Hospital  
><strong>Ship(s)<strong>: Mainly JoLu, a few others thrown in.  
><strong>Author's Note<strong>: This is my newest piece of fiction; I have A LOT (about 75%) of this done, so expect this to be updated at least once a week, since it's nearly complete. I also still have no beta and am looking for one for my General Hospital stories (I am also going to update a few other of my stories since I am finally rid of my damn writer's block.), if you are interested, PM me or e-mail me. Thanks.  
><strong>Author's Note II<strong>: This chapter is the climax of the story; we'll go back to the beginning in the first chapter.  
><strong>Warning<strong>: This chapter contain sexual content and not suitable for younger audiences.

_**- o O o –**_

"_Dark blue (dark blue)_  
><em><strong>Have you ever been alone in a crowded room?<strong>_  
><em>Well I'm here with you.<br>__**I said the world could be burning (burning) down.**_  
><em>Dark blue."<em>

_**Prologue**_

"This is wrong…" His words were shakey as he felt her kiss his neck, his own hands moving down her side, bunching up her shirt as he went, finally feeling the smooth silky skin of her stomach. He remembered exactly how she felt, even after the two years that had passed, he knew her skin. It called out to him. All those secret places that made her writhe were begging for his touch.

He wasn't strong enough to deny them but he had to be sure. Be sure the rest of her wanted the touches.

"Everything is wrong, everyone and everything is so screwed up, but this…this is the first thing that's felt right in a long damn time."

Her words rung true to him and he couldn't deny her. Not now, not ever so he pushed her shirt the rest of the way up, breaking her lips from his skin just long enough to jerk the shirt over her head, letting out a groan at the sight of her bra-less state beneath the shirt. It had been too damn long since he'd seen her like this. Flushed and wanting him, desiring him just as he desired her.

She was right; this was the first thing in forever that felt right.

Running his hands back to her hips, he brought her flushed towards him, her chest meshing against his as his lips found hers. Nipping at her bottom lip as they kissed, their teeth clashing and tongues tangling. Loosing both of them in the kiss, remembering each other's taste, savoring them, holding them close as if this would be the last time they would ever kissed.

He let hands move past her hips and reach down, cupping her ass and letting her feel what her kisses were doing him, letting her feel how he desired her.. Just as her nipples and breathless pants let him know how much he needed her. Jerking her up, she quickly wrapped her arms and legs around him, securing our bodies together as if someone was trying to rip them apart.

He would kill someone first, no one was taking her away from him again; he would never allow that as long as there was a breath in his body. It had happened once but after tonight, never again, LuLu was his just as he was hers.

He moved them both towards the bed and crawled on to it with her still in his arms. Laying her down and coming above her, this lips never leaving, mating as his hands took inventory of her skin. It was better than any memory he had, as if in the past two years apart she had grown even more soft and beautiful; Even more right for his hands.

"God…" he moaned against her lips, "You feel perfect, so fucking perfect." He whispered as he slid his lips down across her jaw and neck, tasting and nipping along the way.

"You too…God…Johnny…"

Her whimper drove him on, his lips picking up speed as he suckled at her collar-bone and finally to where she was flushed and waiting for. She was a perfect handful, her nipples darker than the rest of her and pebble, begging for his touch and tongue.

He could not ignore them anymore then he could stop breathing.

His tongue lips encircled one and he sucked, lashing the pebble with this tongue gently; palming the other one with his fee hand.

"Fuck…"

The pleasure he was bringing her urged him on, she wanted this as much as he did and he would give it to her. He would give it all to her.

"I love you…" His words fell from his lips without though and as he moved towards the other breast, wanting to give it the same attention its twin had received.

"Wait…what…Johnny…"

At first he had been preoccupied with her breast, not feeling at the hands that were pushing him way but once he did, he quickly sat up and looked at her.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked as he moved to sit on his heels, jerking a hand through his hair. Trying to calm his ranging arousal and his rapid heart beat.

"You…what…what you just said…are you crazy!" Her voiced was panicked and he tried to think about what he said and when he remembered, he slid a hand down his face.

He had spooked LuLu and now she was running. Fuck his life.

"LuLu, calm down okay. You know I never stopped…I don't expect anything in return, I just…I guess I just wanted you to know."

"I'm still with Dante! I'm still…I'm still dealing with my father, your father, and all this crap with Michael. How can you expect me to do anything but freak out?" Her words rising as she quickly got out of the bed. Going to the dresser and pulling out of his t-shirts, pulling it quickly over her head and hiding her from him.

"You know I would never pressure you." Moving to sit on the edge of the bed, he let out a sigh and let his head fall forward. Everything was a mess but that, what they had been just doing, that was the first thing that made sense. They were both in this so deep and she was his anchor.

Yes she was still technically with Dante, yes their father's were creating a heavy burden for both of them, and yes they were still trying to figure out how to handle Michael but that didn't lessen or cheapen his feelings for her. They were stronger together then apart and she had to know that.

"LuLu, stop…just stop."

Reaching out, he grabbed her hand before she could go further and tugged her closer to him, letting her stand between his legs.

"I love you and I know you love me, even if you don't know yet. You have too much on your mind but that doesn't mean we should just stop. I need you; I need you to get through this just like you need me. So please, calm down, take a breath and don't freaking run."

Her hands moved up to his hair and he sighed, letting his head fall against her stomach.

"I'm sorry, you're right," she whispered and kissed his head.

Moving, he looked up at her and smiled, glad they were on the same page again but before he could kiss her or remove her shirt again he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

"Fuck!" He shouted just as the booming sound came from his window, glass shattering on impact. Jerking her down to the floor, he tried to ignore the stinging in his shoulder as he did. "Stay down..." He mumbled as he covered her body with his.

"Johnny, blood!" LuLu's panicked voice said.

This wasn't how he planned on tonight going. This is what he had been scared of and what he wanted to shield LuLu from. But once again, his love was going to cost them both something.

As the fire rang out around them, he just hoped the cost wouldn't be too much.

"Fuck my life."

"_**If you've ever been alone in the dark blue.**_  
><em>If you've ever been alone you'll know (you'll know.)<em>"


	2. Chapter One:Animal

**Disclaimer**: I own nada! The characters belong to ABC Daytime and song belongs to Neon Trees.

**Author's Note**: Now we're going back to the beginning. Also, I have some things linked on my profile for this story, including a playlist that I'll update with each chapter. Also, this is the last new chapter until next week, I'll probably update every Tuesday or Wednesday, enjoy.

**P.S.**: Reviews are love and I try to answer all of them...:D

_**- o O o -**_

"_Here we go again, I kinda wanna by more than friends._  
><em><strong>So take it easy on me, I'm afraid you're never satisfied.<strong>_  
><em>Here we go again, we're sick like animals and we play pretend.<em>  
><em><strong>You're just a cannibal.<strong>_"

**Chapter One**

With a groan he turned to his side, trying to push away the banging in his head. It was too damn early to be waking up, especially after the bottle of red wine he'd consumed before passing out. Johnny didn't drink a lot, normally, but after a call from his father and visit from Sonny and Michael, he needed the crap. At least it was a good bottle and shouldn't give him too much of a hangover. Rolling back to his back, he ran a face down to his head to only hear another pounding.

Obviously it wasn't his head but someone banging on his door at - he turned his head to look at the clock on the DVD player across from him, reading the 7:30 flashing on it. – at to early in the freaking morning. Part of him thought about just ignoring the door, it was probably just one of his men to let him know about the changes his father wanted made, and that could freaking wait until the first cup of coffee. The other part of him though, the newly responsible part of him knew he needed to get the door, it could be something serious like Lisa or hell even Luke deciding to accept his offer. He'd owed it to LuLu to at least try to help the man out. If it was Lisa, she better be bringing coffee and leaving her 'Patrick' baggage at the damn door. It was too early for that shit.

Rolling up, he ran a hand down his face and glanced at the door with a shake of his head as he heard the person pound again. "I'm coming! Damn…" he yelled towards it as he got up, gaining his balance and shuffling to the door. "This better be freaking important," he muttered to the person on the other side of the door as he opened it, surprised to see LuLu on his doorstep.

"You look like crap," she said and thrust the coffee towards him and he had just recover enough of his reflexes to grasp it in his hands.

He shut the door after she walked through and made her way towards the couch. Shaking his head he shut the door and took a long sip of the coffee, sighing in pleasure as he did.

"Thanks for this…" waving the coffee towards her before moving to sit back on the couch. "What do I owed the pleasure? Is everything okay with Luke?"

"You're welcome and no, but that's not why I'm here." She said as she moved to sit on the table opposite with him and he thought about the night she found him after some of Theo's men beat him. Everything he had said to her that night had been true but he was no good for LuLu, he wasn't good for anyone, but especially not LuLu.

Didn't stop his feelings though, sadly.

"Then why are you here? Dudley Do right mess up again?" He could only hope that was the case. Johnny was happy she was safe and with someone stable but Dante and him had no love loss and he knew LuLu could do better.

"No, it has to do with Michael."

"What about Michael? I told him I'd look into whoever shot Brandon." He told her as he took a few more sips. He felt bad for the kid, he knew what it was like growing up in this business and he wanted to make it easier for Michael if he could. If that meant asking around to see what happen with Brandon he would. Not to mention Angela Dwyer , why she suddenly took the case from some prick he didn't have two nickels to rub together.

Throw the right money at the woman, she'd spill.

"Yeah, but Dante and Sonny don't think that's all that's going on. You need to leave him alone, okay."

"LuLu, that's kind of hard when he keeps coming to me."

"Well turn him away."

Shaking his head, he put down the coffee next to her on the table. "I feel a kinship with Michael. We both have fathers who pretty much screwed us up and placed us in a life where _NO_ child should be. Not to mention the powerless feeling both of us can't stand. My father made me powerless and prison did the same for him," hopping she could see how sincere he was. "You were there; you had a front row seat to all the shit I did trying to gain that power. All the stupid mistakes and risky chances I took. I'm trying to save Michael from that."

She nodded her head and took a few sips of her coffee. "I can see that Johnny. I know you'd never hurt Michael but Sonny isn't going to see that. Neither will Dante."

"I can handle them."

"Just, just be careful. I don't want to see you get hurt."

Smiling, he stood up she did and followed her towards the door. Trying to ignore the sway of her hips or what feelings they brought up in him.

"You still care."

"I always will, so don't do anything stupid and just let Michael down easy." Her voice held a note of pleading and he knew he would what she said. Hurting LuLu wasn't something he could stand and he would whatever he could not to. Her tears had a way of ripping out his heart out.

"I'll try." Moving my hand towards the door handle, he accidentally brushed his skin against her and once again worked on ignoring the spark he felt.

Looking up at her, he saw the flush spread across her cheeks and knew she felt the same spark. He couldn't help the smirk that his lips formed.

"Thank you Johnny."

Nodding again, he watched her walk out of his apartment and he waited until the elevators blocked his sight of her before shutting the door.

Leaning against it, he smiled and ran a hand down his face. If he had his way, he would start every morning with LuLu and coffee. Since that wasn't an option though, he'd have to be happy with coffee and a hot shower.

It was a poor substitute but at least the shower offered him some privacy.

_**- o O o -**_

After a lengthy shower that started out very hot and ended with a blast of cold water to get rid of the annoying problem thoughts of LuLu left, Johnny made his way down to the Haunted Star. His talks with Ethan made him ever more worried about Luke and though he had turned down his deal once before already, he hoped the envelope in his pocket changed the man's mind.

Loosing Luke would destroy LuLu and after all the time, he still felt quite protective of the girl who once made his life worth living once more.

Walking down the steps of the place, he waved his hand in front of his face, trying to combat the stench of gasoline and old booze. Obviously Ethan had been right, his dad was sinking further and further into the depression. Not that he'd admit it but that was Luke, they were alike in that way.

Sooner or later Luke would take the match and drop it, but for now it was just teetering on the edge. If he could keep him on the edge long enough for him to decide he needed help, then he would have saved LuLu from a bit on pain.

Not seeing Luke at the bar, he moved to the hallway where he knew his office was. Opening the door, he took a deep breath through his mouth. The stench was worse throughout here. Obviously he wanted to make sure there would be no chance of survival for him.

Johnny could applaud him on being through.

"Who seeks to destroy my plot of self harming?" Luke asked him as he pushed the door open the rest of the way.

"Don't seek to destroy, just delay it." Johnny muttered as he moved into the room and dropped himself casually into the chair in front of Luke's desk. Watching as the older man played with the lighter in his hand.

"Another offer?"

"Yes…but I am offering more now. You need something to take your mind off the bullshit surrounding you and I need someone to do some laundry for me. Fair trade-off in my book."

Throwing the envelope onto the table, he leaned back in the chair, watching Luke grab it with his free hand and peak in. Whistling.

"A lot of green there."

"Just the first half. Once I deliver the first round, I'll make sure there's envelope just like that with it."

"What makes you think money will stop me from dropping the lighter."

"I don't, way or another you're going to kill yourself. Too many demons chasing you but you like it like that, so you're not going to get help. I'm just not ready to see LuLu crying and if I can give you something to do, I will." Leaning up, he braced his elbows on the desk. "Plus I trust you, you're not going to rat me out."

"I killed my Grandson; I doubt this will get my mind off of that."

"No, but like I said, it'll give you something to do. And hell, I don't care if you do drink on the job. That should be an added bonus." Moving up, he stood and reached out to place a hand on the envelope. "Looks like you need some stocking up, this will do it. I can send some of my men and have this placed cleaned up and we'll be back in this business."

He watched as Luke looked down into his glass and swirled the amber liquid.

"Luke?"

"Why the hell not, might as well make money so I can keep doing what my family expects of me."

Nodding I smiled and headed towards the door.

"Stay away from LuLu."

Turning my head, I smirked back at Luke. "I am, I'm no good for her, just like you're no good for Laura. Men like us make women go crazy."

"In the worst and best possible ways."

"Yeah, but even in the best way possible, it's bad for them." With that, Johnny walked out the door and shut it. Smiling once more. Glad he was able to help Luke for Lulu's sake.

Walking back out through the casino, he paused by the bar when he saw Dante walk in. Smirking at him, Johnny crossed his arms.

"Detective."

"Johnny, wanna tell me what you're doing here?"

"Last time I checked this was a public place and I happen to be friends with the owner."

"I think Luke has enough to deal with, I don't think you need to add to it."

"So quick to think I am breaking the law." Johnny said with a small smirk and shook his head.

"Because you usually are and now you're trying to rope both Luke and Michael into it."

Rolling his eyes, he took a few steps closer to Dante. "If I didn't offer the trouble, they just find some other kind."

Dante took his own steps and Johnny could feel the anger rolling off of him which only made the smirk double in length. "Stay away from my brother and Luke. They don't need your baggage." He then took a few steps away and looked over Johnny's shoulder.

Luke's voice followed from that direction soon after, causing Johnny to take his own steps back.

"Detective, I wasn't expecting to see you here. Not bothering my patrons, are you?"

Dante's eyes went to Johnny and shook his head with a smile. "Of course not Luke, actually came to give you some good news."

"Then follow me. Johnny I expect to be hearing from you soon."

"That you will. Goodbye Detective." Nodding his head towards Luke, Johnny made his way up the steps, smirk still in his place. He loved getting beneath Dante's skin. Almost as much as getting underneath Sonny's but he jealousy that was included with Dante's made it just a bit sweeter.

_**- o O o -**_

A few hours later, Johnny let himself back into his apartment, sighing in relief as he did. Glad to be alone for the first time today. It seemed as between his visit from LuLu, seeing Dante and Luke, and then dealing with the people on his crew, he hadn't had a moment's of peace.

Slamming the door, he took the few steps towards his bar and pouring himself a scotch, drowning it quickly and then moving to poor another glass.

"Oh sweetie, dinner's ready."

The canter of scotch began to slip out of grasp and as he turned around, it smashed with a loud crash to the ground. Turning around to face the voice, he shook his head. "Pop?"

"Aren't you glad to see my son?" Antony's voice held a demonic glee and Johnny could answer soundly with a no. He wasn't happy to see his father.

"Made you're favorite dinner, why don't you clean up that mess and join me."

With that, Johnny's father turned on his heel and headed back to the neglected kitchen and Johnny could only look on with disbelief.

"_And I'm afraid I won't get out alive._  
><strong><em>No, I won't sleep tonight.<em>**"


	3. Chapter Two: This Ain't a Scene

**Disclaimer**: I own nada, the song belongs to FOB.

**A/N**: Short chapter, just filler and setting up the plot. If you have any questions, just ask. If I get enough reviews (maybe five or more, I will post the third chapter, which is the first in LuLu's POV sometime this week as well! Yes, I'm bribing, let's hope it works?

**P.S.**: Still no beta, but I tried my best.

_**- o O o –**_

_"This ain't a scene; it's a god damn arms race._  
><em><strong>This ain't a scene; it's a god damn arms race.<strong>_  
><em>I'm not a shoulder to cry on but I digress."<em>

**Chapter Two**

After a tense dinner with his father, Johnny finally decided to find out what was going on., hopping he had appeased his old man enough to get some answers out of him. Walking to the couch with two glasses of scotch, he handed one to his father before taking a seat next to him.

"How'd you get out pop?"

"Elaborate plan my son took no part in, I'm disappointed with you."

Shaking his head, Johnny sighed. The games were already beginning and soon Anthony would tire of play a nice guy and take out his anger and aggression out on his son. Johnny felt tense with the anticipation already.

"Pop, I had no idea about this. None of the men told me. You knew if I had known I'd be right there with you." It was an outright lie but he was good at lying. Something he picked up from his old man, how to bullshit but he wanted his father locked up for the rest of his life. It was safer for himself, Johnny, and everyone around him.

"Shut up! You had to know I wasn't about to spend my life in fucking four by four cell, without my precious roses and son." The older man turned to Johnny to cup his face, squeezing harder than he needed. "Plus you aren't ready to take over the business just yet, I've seen your failures John and I'm going to take care of them. Then you're going to learn how to run what I've built from NOTHING properly."

Dropping his hand, Anthony stood up and moved towards the steps. "I had fresh sheets put on your mattress for myself and one of my men pulled together your guest room for you. I'll see you in the morning and we'll do breakfast to discuss those mistakes."

Watching his father climb the stairs Johnny leaned back against the couch and drowned the rest of his scotch. His father was just as crazy and this wasn't the time for his volatile behavior. Not with Michael sniffing around and Lisa coming over at all times. His father would see Michael as ripe picking and a way to hurt Sonny and he'd make sure to allow him into the business and send him on the dangerous jobs. Citing he only wanted to help the boy with his issues but hopping Michael got in over his head and got shot. Causing Sonny the same pain he believed he felt when he lost Claudia.

He probably would like Lisa, and his father liking anyone was bad.

Sitting forward he slammed his glass on the table and ran a hand down his face with a shaky sigh. "Fuck, fuck," he mumbled.

Standing up quickly, he checked his gun and headed out the door, to the one place he never thought he'd go to for help. But there was too much going on. His father would only add another layer or pressure that he didn't need.

Heading out the door, he saw the guard posted, a man who had chosen his father's side over Johnny's. "Mr. Zacchara told me not to let you leave." The huge man told Johnny just as he shut the door.

"I'm a grown man; my father doesn't dictate where I fucking go anymore."

"I follow Mr. Zacchara's orders, so go inside before I make you."

Smirking, Johnny quickly pulled his gun, walking towards the man. Johnny didn't relish in killing people, exact opposite actually, but after the day he had to-day, some violence might calm him down a bit. Not to mention this guy was a risk. If he wanted to make sure his father was taken care of, he had to take care of this guy.

"You know everyone calls my father crazy?" He asked as he stalked forward and lifted the gun just as the bodyguard reached for his. "I wouldn't do that if I was you."

"Mr. Z won't be happy if you kill me."

"You think I give a fuck what makes my father happy?"

"He's your father, so him some damn respect."

Shaking his head, Johnny cocked the gun against the man's head. Glad for once he had the silencer welded on. He didn't need his father to hear this and get wise to his plan before he could take care of him. "My father hasn't shown me an ounce of respect since he killed my mother in front of me.

You remember don't you? I think you were one to help clean up the mess, as he called it." He felt the rage pumping through his veins; he didn't like to talk about his mother. Think about his mother. It dredged up to much pain. But that pain was channeling into something he could use and he knew how to use pain to his advantage. It made him stronger and more exact.

"So this is for my mother asshole."

_**- o O o –**_

"Make sure one of MY men is at the door. If there's a problem, remove it." He muttered to the phone as he stopped in front of the warehouse building and snapped his phone shut. Looking towards the window, he didn't see any light on but he was just going to have to wake the sleeping couple inside.

Running a hand through his hair, he took the steps two at a time until he reached the door and then stood in front of it. Rethinking this plan but once the PCPD might come in handy. He didn't want his father dead, just locked away.

Lifting his hand, he fisted it and then knocked. Waited and then knocked a few more times before the door flew open. LuLu was on the other side in one of the many fluffy robes she owned, gifts from her Grandmother every Christmas, and her blonde hair piled at the top of her head.

"Johnny?"

"Hey LuLu," he said, his eyes gazing at her bare legs a little longer then he should have allowed and he lifted his head back to her. "Is Dante here?"

"Yeah, of course, but he's a sleep. What's wrong? Is it Michael?"

"No, no, it's my father."

"But he's in jail," but as the words were out of her mouth, it dawned at her and she shook her head.

"Or so we thought?" I said, finishing her thought.

"Who is it LuLu?" Dante called from the bed and Johnny had to make sure he didn't fist his hands. Jealousy shot through him and he tried to ignore it. He was here to ask a favor from the man, he couldn't necessarily get jealous for the man sleeping with his ex-girl.

He still did though, he just hoped he hid it well at least.

"It's me, I need you're help as a detective." Johnny called towards the bed and right after heard the rustling and shuffling of getting the man getting dress.

"Is it Michael?" He asked quickly, pulling a shirt over his head as he walked towards Johnny and LuLu.

"No, but he's one of the reasons I need this dealt with. My father broke out of prison."

"I heard about that."

"Didn't think to tell me?"

"We didn't want to alert you in case you decided to help."

Shaking his head, Johnny jerked a hand through his hair. This could have been prevented if they had come to him. There was no way in hell he would protect this father, not this way. It was better for everyone if the man was locked up.

"Look, I'm not you. I don't want my father out of prison. He's crazy and he hurts everything he touches, just ask LuLu about my father, she'll give a few horror stories that I don't have time to get into. But call your fellow keystone buddies and go to my place. He's there."

With that Johnny turned towards the door, he didn't particular want to be near LuLu and her boyfriend for any length of time if he could help it, but pausing though at the door, he turned around to look at Dante. "Don't mention me, okay. I want no badge of honor of bullshit. Just keep me out of it."

"Why? I thought you'd want to take the credit," Dante said and before Johnny could speak, LuLu did.

"Cause he'll have Johnny killed if he knew he took part in sending him back to prison."

Smiling at LuLu, he shook his head. Seeing the worry crease he brow. "Don't worry LuLu, even if the keystone police failed to keep the secret, I'll be okay." He tells her before walking out.

Trying to not to let her worry for him make him happy but it did. It felt good knowing someone gave a damn about him. He missed that feeling.

_**- o O o -**_

Another couple and another person to tell and hope he kept his secret. He knew his father would target Michael. And just in the case the cops didn't do their job, as if that would be surprising, he wanted to warn Michael. His father knew everything and probably knew how Michael was coming around, trying to prove himself. He had promised LuLu, he'd take care of Michael. Claudia would want him to too; she had felt so much guilt for costing that boy so much. She wouldn't have let our father cost him more.

Reaching Abby's door, he lifted his hand and knocked. Waiting once more but he didn't have a long wait like at LuLu's door. A shirtless Michael was pulling it open and he winced at the look on the boy/man's face, a bit of fear and a lot of rage.

"Hey Michael," Johnny said quietly, not wanting to spook the kid.

"Johnny, what are you doing here?"

"I just need to talk to you for a minute but we got to keep this between us okay? I'm taking care of him but if your dad or Jason found out, it wouldn't work." A skeptical look passed across Micheal's face as he shut the door and turned to face Johnny fully.

"Why would I do that? I mean if it affects my dad, I would have to tell him."

"Doesn't affect your dad, this affects you. My dad is out of prison and he probably knows you and I have been talking." Johnny said as he moved himself to the couch and dropped down onto it, running another hand through his hair. "He'll see you as easy pickings Michael. A way to get back at your dad and he'll recruit you. Send you on jobs you aren't ready for and make sure you get killed."

"So you're father would want me to join the business to get back at my father?" Michael asked as he moved to sit in the chair across from the couch. "Isn't that your reason too?"

Shaking his head, Johnny laughed a bit. "No Michael, I have other ways to get to your father. You're searchin' for something I was too at one point. You've had a lot harder than me though and I don't want to see you make the mistakes I did. If you come looking for a job, I'll give you one. But I'll teach you the ropes, teach you how to make sure you don't get caught and killed. My dad though, he'll throw you to the sharks and laugh while all the while."

Michael shook his head and ran a hand down his face. "Thanks then, and I'll keep this between us."

"No problem and if my dad somehow shows up here, call me, okay? Humor him until I get here and then I'll take care of it. I don't wanna see my old man dead, just back where he belongs."

"I understand and I can do that."

"Thanks Michael." Johnny said as he stood up and offered his hand to the young man who took in return and shook it.

"Thanks for telling me and not just taking care of it for me."

"You're not stupid Michael, wet behind the ears but you know the business and what can happen. And the offer stands, no strings attached, if you want a job, come see me. If you don't like it after it, you can leave." And Johnny hoped he decided to leave. He hoped that after Michael got a taste of it would leave a lasting impression on him.

"Thanks again," the young man said and walked Johnny to the door and after a goodbye, Johnny walked out to the street.

Hearing the sirens, he hoped everything went according to plan or things could get worse. Shaking his head, he walked towards Lisa's apartment.

Deciding her bed would be his tonight and maybe she could help relieve some lingering stress he had.

As long as she kept her crazy at the door for once and they could just deal with his.

_**"I'm a leading man,**_  
><em>And the lies I weave are, are oh so intricate,<em>  
><em><strong>Oh so intricate."<strong>_


	4. Chapter Three: Last Goodbye

**Disclaimer**: I own nada, song belongs to David Cook.

**A/N**: This is LuLu's POV for the past few days, I'm going to try and skip the redundant parts. I want to give her a voice and I think it's important to see how all of this is affecting her. Don't worry; there isn't much DaLu in this.

**A/N 2**: I actually couldn't find a song that I thought fit this chapter to a T, the one I picked, I was _OKAY_ with it, but if anyone has any **BETTER** suggestions, leave'em in the review, I'd love to know what you guys think. Still looking for a beta too, did the editing on my own and gave it my best, but really bad at grammar and spelling.

**A/N 3**: Okay, so this MIGHT be the last update for a little while. Finals are starting and THOUGH I have most of this done, NONE of it is edit it. I edit right before I post and I'm not sure how much time I'll have to post. But once finals are done, I'll get back to once a week posting! I hope to post Wednesday, but not sure. But I promised this a little early for the WONDERFUL reviews I got. I love all of them. Thank you so much for them. I'll try to get to each and everyone today and maybe give you a teaser for Chapter Four :).

**P.S.** Remember, reviews = love. :D

_**- O o O –**_

_**We were almost beautiful**_

_A broken piece of art put on display_

_**But we were never possible**_

_Another perfect moment thrown away_

**Chapter Three**

After she left Johnny's she couldn't help but smile, glad to see the man she once no was still in there somewhere. She had seen glimpses of him lately, first when she found him beaten and bloody and then at the Metro Court. But for so long before that, he had disappeared. The life taking toll on him and making him all but disappear.

Walking towards the elevator, she went in. Turning around to face the closing doors and spotting him still watching her and she gave him a small wave as the doors closed off her view. She felt a flutter which was stupid, she was well over Johnny, it took her a while but she had finally done it. She was happy with Dante.

Most of the time.

There were days where she felt a disconnect but that was because he couldn't tell her everything. Johnny hadn't been able to either and she had accept that.

'Though he didn't tell you because he didn't trust you, but because he wanted to protect you, with Dante it's the opposite,' the nagging voice told her and she shook it off. She wasn't going to let doubt ruin the best thing that had happened to her in a long time.

There was still a spark but that was to be expected, she and Johnny had shared something deep and something that was new for both of them. It didn't cheapen her feelings for Dante.

What Dante and her shared was special and different. It wasn't an all consuming love that burned her flesh and made her crazy. It was a love that was calm, soothing, and made her happy.

That was what love was supposed to be. Stable, constant, and comforting.

She had that with Dante.

'Is that really what you want? Boring and comforting?' the voice said once more and she shook her head.

She idealized the love her parents shared for so long and she felt that her and Johnny and she had the same kind of love. A relationship that was so consuming and dependent on the other person. Her parents had love and lost so much because of that relationship. A relationship that left no room for Luke or Laura, just them combined and when they were apart, they ceased to exist. Just going through the movements and not living until they were together again.

That hadn't been healthy for her mother and it hadn't been for her. Just like her mom, she needed something stable, comforting, and easy. Not something that felt like pushing a car up a hill, no matter the triumphant you felt once you did.

Running a hand through her long blonde hair, she was glad when the doors opened. Being alone so close to Johnny was making mind go out of whack. Letting her feet touch the sidewalk, she headed towards Kelly's.

She had taken a lot of time off to help her family deal with the loss of Jake but she had to get back to a routine. Routines would help her make sense of the craziness of her life.

Maxie would be waiting for her there and they could go over some of the changes Kate wanted made before they were sent off to the publisher.

_**- O o O –**_

Leaning back in the chair, she gave a sigh as Maxie closed the folders and tucked them back into her tote bag. She had almost forgotten how hard working for the magazine had been.

"How's Lucky?" Maxie asked once she leaned back in her own chair and picked up the coffee once more.

"In denial…blaming himself…blaming Dad's drinking." She tells her friends as she reaches for her own coffee. Feeling a tugging in her chest, her family was falling apart around her and part of her wanted to call her mom. Tell her to get back here but she knew her mom wasn't completely well enough to deal with something like this right now.

They would catch hell from keeping this from her but all of us had agreed for now, until they knew for sure this wouldn't send her spiraling out of control, it was best kept between us.

"How's Elizabeth?"

"Same, but she's only blaming herself. Carrying all the guilt which isn't fair. I mean I know me and Elizabeth had our differences after she slept with Nikolas but she was a good mom. If there was thing I could give her credit it for, it would be that."

"Well, at least she isn't running back to Jason or Lucky."

"What do you mean?"

Maxie sighed and leaned onto the table, setting her coffee cup in front of her and running her finger along it. "I'm just saying that Lucky and Jason both have moved on and they don't need Elizabeth trying to get them to make her feel better."

Rolling her eyes, LuLu just sighed. "I think they all should be leaning on each other. Each of them lost a son and they need each other."

"I'm just saying Lucky's doing well. He doesn't need to be anyone's hero right now." Maxie said as she looked up at LuLu. "You know how you and Johnny are bad for each other? Like you both forget everything around each other and mistakes beginning to happen? Well it's the same way for Lucky and Elizabeth. They wrap themselves in such a tight bubble, it's bound to pop. And neither of them needs to deal with that right now."

LuLu could see Maxie's point, even if she didn't want too, she could. Looking down at her coffee, she was glad to see it was nearly empty. That meant she could make her escape before her thoughts began to show on her face. Maxie would rail into her if she knew about the thoughts she had about Johnny recently and the doubts she had about Dante and herself.

_**- O o O –**_

Walking up the stairs to the loft, she balanced her grocery bag on her hip and let herself into apartment, surprised to see Dante on the couch. "Hey, what are you doing home already?" she asked as she dropped the bag on the counter and move to sit down next to him.

"Went by to see your dad," he told her and reached out of her hand. A comforting gesture she was grateful for. He knew exactly what she needed when she needed, it as if it was some sort of sixth sense with him.

"How was he?" LuLu asked, almost fearing the answer. She knew her dad was wallowing in his grief and she couldn't actually blame him. If it had been her, if she had been the one to kill Jake, she wasn't sure she could ever get over it.

"A mess, the place reeks of old booze and gasoline," Dante told her and she nodded. She had cleaned up the best she could but it had still been a mess the last time she was there. "I also saw Johnny there, him and Luke seemed to be talking about something."

"I'm not surprised, Johnny relates to my dad a lot, probably just trying to talk some sense into him."

"Maybe, but it seemed more that that. I don't want your father to get into some trouble with Johnny."

"Johnny wouldn't do that and my father is too smart to slip up. Don't worry, I'm sure it was nothing."

"Maybe."

Shaking her head, she rolled her eyes, wishing Dante could see what she saw in Johnny but Dante had a hard time seeing beyond black and white roles. It made him a good cop but a frustrating boyfriend when it came to her family.

Before she could say more though, he stood up and kissed head. "I gotta head back to the PCPD, call me if you need me?" He still worried about her and it made her smile. Nodding her head to let him know she would.

"Be careful, I love you."

"I will and I love you too."

And with that he was gone and she was left alone with her thoughts once more. Wondering what Johnny could be planning with her dad. She doubted it was as innocent as she wanted to make Dante believe but she also knew it might give her dad something to focus on and if it did, then it was fine with her. She just wanted her family to be fine again.

Running another hand through her hair, she got up from the couch and headed towards the small kitchen, putting the groceries away.

_**- O o O –**_

When she felt the bed dip, she signed and cuddled close to the warmth, knowing it was Dante. She had had a quiet dinner and a chat with her mom. Glossing over the issues she really wanted to talk about, instead talking about Paris and her mom's treatments, happy to hear her mother so happy.

Then Dante had let her know he would be late for dinner and she had decided to take a hot bath go to bed early. Catch up on some sleep but most of dreams kept her waking up. She brushed it off to missing Dante though. She had gotten used to sleeping in his arms.

Now that Dante was home and everything felt normal once more. She knew she'd be able to sleep.

And she did, drifting off listening to his even breathing from behind her but then a loud knocking woke her. At first she thought it had been her dream, someone knocking on the door by she had been unable to reach it. But as she sat up, she heard it once more and looked at the clock. Reading the hour, she shook her head. Knowing it had to be something serious for someone to come banging at two in the freaking morning.

Grabbing her robe, she slid it on and belted it tightly before heading to the door, wrenching it open and surprised to see Johnny on the other end. "Johnny?"

Like a reversal of this morning. He gave her a small smile. "Hey LuLu, Dante around."

She felt her gut bottom out and wondered if it was Michael, had he gotten caught for or hurt working for Johnny. "Yeah, of course, but he's a sleep. What's wrong? Is it Michael?"

"No, my father."

Anthony? What could Anthony do from behind bars, well he could do a lot, but what could he do that he would need Dante for.

"But he's in jail…" And as she spoke the words, it all dawned on her and she was in shock, the man who had made Johnny's life, and her own at times, a life living hell. He had made Johnny the way he was and she hated the man for it. Johnny deserved so much better then what his father had offered him in the way of a life.

"Or so we thought?" Johnny said, finishing my thought before she could because he knew he so well, knew her facial expressions and thoughts before she ever uttered them.

She didn't even hear Dante call out as she thought about what this could mean, a thousand ideas swirling around her mind. She was so focus on those thoughts, she didn't even hear most of the conversation Dante and Johnny had until Johnny's voice brought her back, asking Dante to keep this between them and she could tell her boyfriend didn't understand why Johnny wouldn't want to take the praise. Gain some brownie points with the PCPD but I knew why.

"Cause he'll have Johnny killed if he knew he took part in sending him back to prison." She somehow said evenly. The thought sent a wave such fear through her that she actually felt sick. Wondering how she could make sure Anthony didn't find out and how she could convince Dante to keep it to himself about Johnny.

Looking up at Johnny she saw his smile and heard her words and she gave him a smile, the best one she could muster, and she wanted to tell him to be careful but before she could, he was gone.

Dante was already reaching for her phone and she moved herself to the couch, sitting in the corner of it and shaking her head. This was bad for so many reasons and she knew it. Not only was Johnny in danger but Michael could be. Michael had been spending some time with Johnny and if Anthony found that out…A shudder whip through her at the thought.

Looking back over at Dante, she saw him getting ready to leave. "Make sure he doesn't know about Johnny." She whispered and he gave her nod.

"I'll do my best."

Giving him a tight smile, she kissed him back as he bent down and he was gone. Leaving her once more with her thoughts.

_**- O o O –**_

She must have dozed while channel surfing at some point in the night because when she awoke next, it was light and the news was blaring from the TV. Rubbing her eyes, her ears became alert and begin to pick up on what being said.

"…of the Zacchara organization and criminal Anthony Zahccara escaped prison custody twenty-four hours ago and thanks to a tip from an unnamed source they learned of his curtain location. But when they arrived to the address, little under an hour later, he had disappeared again. There is an APB out on him and the police have caution Port Charles citizens to be careful if they encounter him. He is said to be armed and very dangerous. We promise to keep you updated on the latest News as it comes to us."

Shaking her head, she took a deep breath. He was out on the loose still and this wasn't good and she knew Johnny was probably worried. Getting up, she quickly made her way to the shower. Not sure what was forcing her but she knew she had to see him. Make sure he was okay.

As foolish as it was, she cared about Johnny and wanted to protect him the best she could.

_**I know somebody out there will love you**_

_They'll be the forever we never were_

_**Cause we were everything that's right at the wrong time**_


	5. Chapter Four: Savior

**Disclaimer**: I own nada, song belongs too Rise Against. _(Once against not sure about this song, but I feel it could have been written for JoLu.)_

**Author's Note**: Okay I'm back and I think people will really like this chapter, especially for those who have been asking for some more JoLu! Remember to send me a review to let me know what you think and I'll be back next Tuesday with another update. :D

**- o O o - **

"_So tell me now  
><em>_**If this ain't love then how do we get out?  
><strong>__Because I don't know  
><em>_**That's when she said I don't hate you boy  
><strong>__I just want to save you while there's still something left to save."_

**Chapter Four**

Johnny sat on his couch as the news blared on the TV, letting him know that he was life was going to hell in a hand basket quickly. After a call from Dante when he reached Lisa's apartment, he had turned around and headed back home. Seeing his apartment closed off and lots of yellow tape but not one sight of his dad.

His father had always been two steps ahead, so it didn't surprise him that his father had somehow escaped the cops. He would be more surprised if they had actually caught the bastard.

Shaking his head, he picked up the remote that was beside him and chucked at the TV and as he closed his eyes, he heard the satisfying cracking. He didn't need someone overly tanned bleach blonde telling him he was screwed.

With his eyes clothes, he picked up his phone, pressing the speed dial button to reach his security. When his man answered, he quickly began to rattle off what he needed done. His own security needed to be upgraded and every man that _HE _had hired needed to be on alert. The few remaining men that had came over with him were probably still loyal to his father. They would have to fight this threat from the inside and out.

Once it was all taken care of her, he quickly shut his phone and sighed. This wasn't how he had planned this going, at all. Hell, he hadn't planned any screnairo including his father. He had felt secure the old man would spend the rest of his life in the four by four box the good people of Port Charles had put him in.

Leaning back up, he finally opened his eyes, seeing the damage his place was in. The police had pretty much trashed it and his own anger had trashed a few things as well. He'd call a cleaning crew over or something sooner or later but at this point he just wanted to be left alone. He had to regroup and plan on his father coming after him.

He'd know. Of course he would, he knew everything. His own son had betrayed him and soon, he wouldn't have a son.

Johnny's already low life expectations had just did a nose dive and he knew it.

Standing up, he kicked a pillow that was soaked with the gin he had thrown at the wall a few hours earlier, and made his way towards the bathroom. A shower and some coffee was definitely needed if he had any plans on figuring on what the hell to do.

As he made his way towards the hallway he heard the doorbell ring and he shook his head. Now was the not the fucking time.

"If it's one of the fucking keystones cop, I"m gonna..." He muttered as he walked towards the door, retching it open. Surprised to see LuLu standing on the other side.

"Johnny, thank god," she said in a rush as she launched herself at him. Hugging herself tightly to him and Johnny was at a loss for words but his arms went around her. Holding her close to him as well and just peeling his head far enough away to look down at her.

"Well thanks for the greeting, but what is it for?" He asked with a amused voice, tilting his head to the side as he looked at her. Watching the blush creep down her cheeks and to her neck as she pushed herself away. Laughing shakily.

"Uh, I was worried. I know how your father works and I almost expected to find you dead here."

"And yet you still came? Still not afraid of much, are you?"

"Not when it comes to the people I care about," smiling she looked away from him and at his apartment, seeing the destruction. "Cleaning lady took off for a few months?"

Her sarcasm made him smirk widen. Just being here, she was making a crappy day bearable, it was her gift. "Oh no, she'll be pissed as hell when she gets here tomorrow. This is thanks to the lovely PCPD band of decorators."

"Lovely," she mutter and he laughed, shaking his head and moved to shut the door until the thoughts of what his dad had planned filtered into his mind. His father would see LuLu has a way to get him and he wouldn't allow that. No matter how happy her being here made him.

"As much as I enjoy a visit from you, you should leave." He said quickly, glancing towards the large window across from them.

"Um, why? I mean I'll go if you have someone here, but I thought I'd help you get this place back to rights, she said before following his eyes. "Oh...you think I'm in danger being here."

"You know my dad LuLu, even if we aren't together anymore, he knows I still care about you. He wouldn't think twice about using you to hurt me."

"I'm not scared Johnny and I'm not going to leave you in this place alone. It reeks..."

"Funny how even the best gin and rum has that effect on furniture."

"Stop joking, go do what you were going to do, I'll clean up a bit and then you can make coffee, okay?"

"Won't Dudley Doo Right wonder where you are?"

"He'll understand. You're my friend Johnny, I'm not going to abandon you when you need me."

Her words made his heart beat faster then what was probably normal and he ran a hand down his face. "Okay, fine, but stay away from the window, okay? I'll have one of my guards come in and clean that part up."

The only reason he agreed was because he knew LuLu and that tone, she would do what she wanted, no matter the danger. If he gave her some boundaries, it would be safer in the long run.

It wasn't because she made his dark place seem a bit brighter, even with all the crap going on.

Honestly.

"Fine, fine.." She said as she began to shoo him away. "You reek too, go."

Laughing softly, he nodded and headed towards the shower. Feeling lighter then he had even before his father had shown up. She had the effect on him.

**- o O o -**

After a few hours of intense clean up between both of them, they sat on the couch together, nursing a beer. It almost felt like old times and he had to stop himself from reaching out and pulling her close more then a few times.

At the moment she was talking to Dante who was working longer then normal hours because of his dad and every time she smiled at something he said he felt a dagger spear him int he gut. How in the hell she still have this effect on him, he didn't want to know, but knew she did. Part of him wanted to hate her for it.

But a bigger part of him wanted to kiss her, make love to her, and be with her once more. Damn the consequences and her own safety.

He squashed that side with another sip of beer.

"Hey, I'm hungry, wanna meet me for some Kelly's? I'll go home and shower," LuLu question brought him out of her thoughts and he almost thought she was talking to Dante until she felt her foot nudge his thigh and he looked at her.

"Uh, sure," he said lamely, surprised she was asking him.

"Okay, I'll meet you there shortly," her enthusiasm made him smile and he had to squash that annoying voice once more, chugging the beer this time

He watched her gather her things before getting up and walking her towards the door. Opening it for her, he reached out with his free hand to stop her from walking to far and she stopped, looking up at him. "Thank you, for this."

Smiling, she just patted his cheek. "You're buying," was all she said in return and headed out the door and left him laughing standing inside his apartment.

**- o O o -**

Once he reached Kelly's, he saw her sitting, waiting for him and it made his heart once more patter crazily in his chest. Before he could open the door though, he head the chime of his phone and he quickly pulled it out. Not checking the collar ID but keeping his eyes on LuLu as she gazed at the menu, as if she didn't know what was on it.

"Zacchara."

"You're not fit to use that name!" The voice yelled form the other line and Johnny almost dropped the phone. More surprised then he thought he would be hearing from his father. An LuLu induced fog lifting from him quickly.

"Pop, what do I owe the pleasure, I was surprise to see you gone."

"Just like your mother and sister, a failure! I know what you did John, I know and you're going to have to pay son."

"Old man, you can't touch me and you know it. Just turn yourself in or disappear. I don't want to hurt you."

"Hurt me? You already did son, but don't worry, you know I always repay the favor," he heard his father move around and Johnny shook his own head, running a hand through his thick hair.

He knew this had been coming but he refused to let his father know his fear. Unlike his father, he wasn't sure he could pull the trigger if it came down to either one of them. His father would have no trouble killing his own flesh and blood but Johnny wasn't sure he could it so easily.

"Pop, just do us both a favor okay, stop. Just stop."

"Son I can't do that, not now," the old man then laughed and Johnny felt his skin crawl. He knew that laugh, his father had a plan and he wasn't going to like it. Not one bit. "I notice LooLoo has been hanging around. Tired of her police detective?"

"Stay way from her, got it old man?" His blood begin to boil, feeling a wave of nervousness swamp him as his father did exactly what he thought he would.

"Oh John, women will always be the fall of man. Even me, but I took care of my problem. Just like I will take care of yours," and before Johnny responded, his father had hung up.

"Fuck!" He shouted as he looked back into the Kelly's, glad to see LuLu was still there but he couldn't leave her like this. Unprotected. He needed to get her back to Dante and let him know what was going on. He would have to trust him with her care until he took care of his father.

Going into Kelly's, he looked at a few of the men who were sitting around. Not trusting any of them even if he didn't see one he knew. His father had a lot of man on his payroll, mostly ones he probably knew nothing about. Walking over to LuLu, he grabbed her arm and began to drag her out of Kelly's.

"What the hell Johnny, let me go!" She shouted as soon he started and he shook his head. Pulling her close.

"Quiet, come with me okay." Look around him, he quickly pushed her towards his car which he was glad he sense to park close by. Opening her door quickly, he pushed her in and looked over at the entrance of Kelly's. Seeing a man walk out.

Running towards his own door once LuLu was in, still bitching and asking what was going on, of course, he got in. Gunning the engine and just rolling out of the parking lot as a few shots came after them. He didn't look at LuLu until he was sure they had lost them.

Once he was sure, he turned to look at her exasperated face. "My Father is working quicker then I thought he would."

"That..."

"Yeah, he ordered a hit obviously, he gave me a warning before I walked in. Luckily I caught it."

"Crap."

"Yeah, so I need to get you to Dante and tell him what's going on. And you need to stay away from me. I'm not going to let him hurt you."

"What about you?" she asked him and he turned to look at her, shaking his head.

"I'll be fine. Don't fucking worry about me LuLu, think about yourself for once."

She shook her head and grabbed his arm, squeezing it to get his attention and when he finally turned around to look at her, she gave him a half smile. "We both know that you're the only one that can keep your father at bay."

Shaking his head, he turned back to the road. "Last time this happen, it made you loose your grip, I can't do that to you again. Once was enough."

"I'm stronger this time. I love Dante," she either didn't see or ignored his wince because she continued on, "but I'm always going to care about you and I'm going to help you. Like it or not."

"Fine." He muttered, taking the turn to his apartment instead of Dante's, they'd need to go over this. "Call Dudley Doo right and tell him to meet us at my place."

He saw from the corner of her eye the smile as she did as told.

"Adrenaline junkie," he muttered towards her, his own smile forming on his lips. Even in the worse of situations, she could make him smile.

"Takes one to know."

"_**That's when I told her I love you girl  
><strong>__But I'm not the answer for the questions that you still have."_


End file.
